


School Day

by hergan416



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergan416/pseuds/hergan416
Summary: A day in the life of Noa Kaiba. Slice of life. Pre-accident.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GestaltistCake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GestaltistCake/gifts).



"Noa!" the teacher called, "Pair up with Mariessa to read the next passage of the play." Noa nodded as the boy next to him laughed.

  
"Noa and Mariessa sitting in a tree-"

"Shut up Reggis," Noa muttered under his breath, before clearing his throat and reading the next lines.

Domino Prep's marble interior, its velvet curtains, and its stained glass windows were mostly lost on the preteens that went to school here. Though most of them recognized the opulence from their own homes, it did not seem out of the ordinary, nor especially impressive. That's just the way it was.

As usual, when class released, Noa and Reggis noticed none of the decor as they roughhoused in the hallway. Girls looked on with disdain as a laughing Noa tackled Reggis to the ground, wresting a stolen pencil from the other's hand.

"Got it!" he proclaimed as he got up off the floor.

Reggis grinned back. "But your uniform is all dirty now," he pointed out.

"So's yours," Noa returned playfully.

Mariessa rolled her eyes and looked away from where she had been watching near her locker. "Someday you will both have to learn to _grow up_ ," she chided under her breath.

The boys heard though, and looked at each other gleefully. It was time to see just how much of a stick was up her ass.

"Hey Mariessa, want to skip with us?" they asked. "It'll be fun!"

She frowned. "No way. Class is important."

They began to skip around the hallway, circling her. "Lame-o."

"Can't even be joyful today."

"Just because you skip on the way there doesn't mean a thing."

And they skipped away, laughing together. Mariessa glared at their backs, a slight blush tinting her cheeks as they got the upper hand in their word play. She could hear them bragging about their dads as they continued forward, and shook her head.

Noa had the advantage over Reggis on that front; everyone knew Gozoboro Kaiba and Kaiba Corp. Everyone knew that Noa would take over the weapons manufacturing business, and everyone knew that he would be the richest.

But Reggis was just as proud of his dad, the owner of a successful restaurant chain that had started up around Domino. There was no way Reggis would be left wanting in his future either.

As the argument echoed down the hall Mariessa sighed, grabbed her pencil case, and followed them to the next class.

Mariessa was paired with Noa in biology, where they were dissecting frogs. He was surprisingly focused on the task, taking intense notes, and studying the insides eagerly. She likewise took notes, letting him do the slicing as they continued the exercise. Perhaps it was because Reggis was not in the class that he was acting more mature.

It wasn't until he pointed at the frog's dyed liver and mentioned that it looked like her face that she had any problems.

He had earned detention for that one, though undoubtedly he would get out of it easily. Gozoboro kept him on a strict schedule at home, and detention obviously was not part of the plan. Besides, a joking comment like that didn't deserve detention, he would argue, and honestly believe.

Sure enough, Noa still easily made his private soccer lessons, readying himself for the spring season despite the fact it was months out. The crisp fall air filled his lungs as he ran laps, did cone exercises, and made goals against his coach. He was happily tired by the time he collapsed on his bed at home.

Linda, the live in maid, tsked him as she entered the bedroom to collect his clothes.

"You will mess up your sheets that way," she chided.

"They can be washed," he said snottishly, but got off the bed anyway. Entering his private bathroom he changed.

"Can Reggis come over tonight?" he asked.

She laughed. "Sure. But you better do your homework first, you know how your dad is."

He nodded. "I'll even practice the piano."

"Good." She said strictly.

By dinner time, the last of the notes had left the grand hall, and Reggis was standing at the doorway, ready for their sleepover. Sleeping bag and clothes left for Noa's bedroom, and the pair headed to dinner. Gozoboro was absent, but it was not unusual for him to stay late, working on a stray design or dealing with the board.

Noa and Reggis kicked each other under the long but narrow table that served their prime rib, cream-cheese basil quinoa, and carrots. Eventually Linda noticed and told them in a stern voice to stop, to which they merely laughed. Despite Linda's disproving looks, the two continued to subtly attempt to continue their fight, just with less force than before.

Dinner ended with strawberry cheesecake, a double helping taken by each of the boys. They ran upstairs, and grabbed a telephone, their laughter heard throughout the house on the way home.

The phone rang and Linda answered it. "Hello, Kaiba residence, Linda speaking."

"Damn kids," came a slurred shout. "Prank callin' me."

Linda's face went white as she carefully began to take down the number using caller ID. "I'm so sorry sir, they will be punished appropriately. Thank you for--"

"I dun' wan' apology," the voice shouted, before fading as the phone seemed to have been moved.

"Sorry about my old man," a new voice registered. "He is just looking for booze money."

Linda frowned. "Well if he desires monetary compensation, we can certainly send him a token gift. Does $200 from their allowance sound alright?"

The phone was snatched back. "Tha' can be sen' to dah Jounouchi residence," came the voice over protests in the background. "Thirty one thirty one Domino Drive, Apartment 287."

She copied it down and read it back to him.

"Yup," the man said with a loud belch. "Thank yah."

The phone went dead and Linda stormed upstairs angrily.

Noa was on the phone. "Is your refrigerator running? Because you better go catch it!" She pushed the switch down, forcing the call to end. "You boys are to hand-write apologies right now, starting with the Jounouchi residence," she scolded.

They looked upset. "But it was just a bit of fun," Noa protested.

"Yeah, we didn't hurt anyone," Reggis added.

"Money is being taken out of your allowance and you are writing apology letters," Linda threatened, unplugging the phone from the wall and taking it away. Turning to Reggis she added, "Your father has been contacted. No protests."

Noa slumped, and so did Reggis, though they did eventually begin the letters under Linda's watchful eye. Around 10 it was decided that they needed to sleep, it was a school night after all, and Linda took the notes away and tucked them into bed.

As soon as the light turned off, the whispering began.

"Old prude," Noa started.

"She has no sense of humor."

"It was just harmless fun."

"What is the money even for?"

Noa shrugged in the darkness. "Beats me."

Reggis sighed. "I probably won't be able to come over for a while," he lamented.

Noa nodded. "Yeah."

Silence fell over the two preteens. With nothing left to talk about, Noa ended up falling asleep, light snoring keeping Reggis' breathing slow and steady, lulling him to sleep too. When Linda checked on them a half hour later, there were no signs that the pair had been talking past the allotted time. She smiled as she shut the door gently, quietly walking off to bed.


End file.
